My one shots
by Bound for You
Summary: All of my one shots. Most are Channy. Will always be under complete.
1. The Fortune Teller

Disclaimer: I do not own **Sonny with a Chance**

Story: Fortune Teller

Plot: Sonny goes to see a fortune teller what will she tell her?

Inspiration: None really

Sonny's Point of View-

I was walking around down town L.A., I was trying to find a fortune teller Tawni had recommened. Apparently every fortune she gave Tawni was right so I might As well give it a try. It took only a few minutes to find the place, it was a small shop looking place, filled with information on astrology, tarot cards, and palm reading stuff.

I walked around until a woman in her mid-twenties early thirties came out, deffinitly not like the one I expected.

"Are you Sonny?" she asks with a voice that sent chills up my spine.

"Y-Yes," I reply stuttering

"Come in," She tells me leading into a room in the back. I did as I was told I was a little creeped out.

She told me to sit down, again I did as I was told. We were sitting at a table with a white cloth with no detail, the table was small very small.

"Now please state your full name and when you were born," she commands me

" Allison Elizabeth Munroe, March 13, 1992," I tell her

"Friday the thirteenth," she says more like a comment than a question.

"Yes," I say getting more comfertable.

"May I see the hand that you write with please?" I do as I am told and hand her my right hand

"Now Allison may I have two things you like to know most certainly?"

I thought and thought about I would like to know

"It can be anything, love, fame, children.." she lists before I cut her off

"Umm...How many children will I have, and have I already met the man I am ment to be with?" Okay those are suitable questions

"You hand says five children are in your future, and yes you have already met him, I see his first name begins with a C and the last letter of his last name is a R, does that sound like anyone?"

"Yes," Chad.

"Okay Allison lets get started..."

After that she told me the basics and other stuff, but I was focused on what she said about who I would be with. Maybe it was just a coincidence, yep just that.

"So what she say?" Tawni asks me.

"She said that I am not allowed to tell or it might change my future," I say remebering the last thing she told me

"Sonny please," She beggs

"No!" I say walking out of our dressing room

I couldn't get over that, how would she know that I liked Chad? She probably knew we worked around each other and said it to get to me. I then ran into someone.

"Hey Munroe watch where your going you might get hurt," He says. Wait was that compassion?

"Yeah sorry, just out of it," I reply and he starts walking away "Hey, Chad can I ask you something?" I had to

"Uh, Sure, Shoot," he directs

"Bang!" I say acting like I shot a laughed and it gave me butterflys."Anyway, do you um uh wanna go out tonight?" I ask hoping for a yes.

"I knew you couldn't resist the CDC charm," He says

"So..."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at eight," he finally decides.

"Fine" oh yes I started that.

"Fine" he shoots back

"Good" I smile

"Good" so does he

"So we good?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Oh we are so good"

"Ava, Emmie, make sure Dylan and Chase, don't get into to much trouble while I am gone," I adress my twin daughters Ava and Emilia about my sons Dylan and Chase.

"But I thought that was daddy's job" Emmie complains

"It is but you guys need to help out," I say

"Fine" Emmie says

"Fine," I say

"Mommy we are not daddy, and besides Ava Tawni Cooper does not have stupid arguements," Ava says guess who she gets that from.

"Bye girls, " With that I left for the fortune teller, who led me into Chad's arms.

Okay this sucks. But I had to do a one shot, So do you Love it, Like it , Hate it. Tell me Click the review button down there PLEASE.


	2. Bubbles

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Summery: Everyone has a different thought about bubbles so what are the So Random! cast and Chads first though**

_Everyone had a different thought about bubbles some are a little off, but its not my fault. Lets start with my cast and somewhere add Chad._

_**Nico (10)**_

_When Nico thought of bubbles he thought of summer._

_Mainly the summer before he joined _

_So Random!_

_Her name was Klare._

_She had snow white skin_

_She was sweet as apple pie_

_and she was his._

_They met the day she moved next to Nico._

_Klare was sitting on a swing with a big bubble wand in front of her. _

_He watched as the bubbles surrounded her._

_When he got the nerves to talk to her he said one thing:_

_"If you blow, I'll pop."_

_He moved closer to the studio a month later_

_now when ever he sees bubbles he thinks of the girl_

_that got away._

_**Grady (Now)**_

_When Grady thought of bubbles he thought of Sonny._

_The way she would blow one bubble with her gum before she threw it out._

_The buble was not to big, not to small._

_He loved that bubble._

_He loved Sonny,_

_but he would never say that_

_out loud._

_**Tawni (Any)**_

_When Tawni thought of bubbles she thought of the __Power Puff Girls__._

_Bubbles was her favorite character._

_She was the sweet one the could kick butt._

_The oppisite of Tawni._

_Bubbles was her role model for the longest time_

_She still is._

_(__**A.N these are getting shorter :( I promise they will get a little longer)**_

_**Chad (Now)**_

_When Chad thought of bubbles her thought of the word bubbly._

_The bubbly reminded him of Sonny_

_Sonny was his favorite person in this world_

_She was his everything he loved her_

_The whole fighting thing is just an act so Chad wouldn't fall and get hurt_

_Cause every bubble pops sometime_

_and if this bubble pops_

_he wouldn't know how to get back to normal_

_cause without Sonny he had nothing_

_To keep him living_

_Nothing_

_Not acting_

_Not school_

_Not slutty girls_

_Could ever replace his Sonshine_

_His merry, BUBBLY, Sonny_

_**Sonny (Any)**_

_Sonny thought of one thing when she heard the word bubble._

_Bubble Wrap (__**A.N. this is my thought I had to put it in)**_

_She had a secret stash of it_

_It was the only thing that kept her calm_

_well besides Chad_

_but thats another story._

_She could pop it all day _

_it made her happy and took of stress_

_It was the perfect substance_

_Bubble wrap just made her happy._

_**and finally me**_

_**Zora (Now)**_

_The word bubble made me think of one thing_

_Bubbles my chimp_

_I adopted him from Michael Jackson_

_He is the sweetest thing_

_I have had him for only a few years_

_but he is my only friend_

_the only living thing that I could share all my secrets to_

_He was the best chimp ever._

_I don't know what I would do without him_

_but sadly he is dying_

_so I will have to learn soon_

_I will me my Bubble button._


	3. How Many!

**This is a short one shot. It takes place at Chad and Sonny's wedding and they asked people how many kids do you think they will have. **

**I put some stuff in my profile for this and an other story in my profile so check it out.**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the Duggars, but I do own you so READ MY SLAVE (sorry I will disown you at the end)**

It was the perfect night. The bride had a smile on her face, and the groom couldn't take his eyes off of her. Guest were in awe of how well things turned out between them. Bridesmaids were sitting in their yellow dresses talking flirtatiously to the groomsmen. It was indeed a spectacular event. Then the maid of honors, Tawni and Lucy, decided it was time to play a little game.

" Okay guys" said Tawni in a normal voice, "We are going to play a game."

Sonny and Chad's eyes filled with fear at what she had just said. They had not planned for the wedding to be a fair with games and {prizes}, which they hoped there weren't any.(AN prizes, they hoped their were no prizes).

"So here is what you do. Write you name on a card. Then guess how many kids Chad and Sonny will have. In 20 years we will see who knows them best. If you are right you will get a brand new something that is popular then" Explained Lucy as she set note cards on the table. Everyone went into a huddle and wrote down their guesses. Some thought that they would have few kids, some thought that they would have the next Duggar family, but lets just look at important peoples guesses:

Tawni: 3

Nico: 0

Grady: a trillion- Remember he isn't the brightest crayon in the box.

Lucy: 8

Portlyn: 2

Zora: 1

Skyler and Fergeston (who had started a relationship): 10

Connie: 6

Many of those guesses we good, but none were correct. Lets skip a few years into the future not quite twenty but oh lets say 5.

Chad and Sonny were sitting on the couch holding their newborn daughter as their son Clay Devon Cooper ran up and down the halls. (A.N. Sorry for this I gave CDC a CDC with the same number of letters in the name)

So at the monent they have 2 which means that Nico and Zora are wrong, and Portlyn is correct, for now. Lets jump 5 more years in the future to see where they are at.

Chad had just got home from work and was greeted by a hug from his wife and children, all 7, including Sonny, were happy he was home after a week in Brazil.

Ah so they have 6 kids now, well that cause they had two sets of twins. So all but Connie, S and F, and Lucy (I won't count Grady) are in the green. Lets see which one of them was correct here is Chad and Sonny's 20 wedding anniversery

Kids were running around making new friends as they waited to hear who guess how many childeren correct. Towards the end of the party Lucy walked up on stage and said

"You may remeber 20 years ago, I made you a bet to see how many children would bless Chad and Sonny's lives, so lets give it up to, Clay, Belle, Eric, Finn, Gabby, Hanna, Ian, and Jessa. Their 8 kids (A.N. You know they would probably have a lot they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off one another, I mad a ABC family :D). I went through and saw how many people had the correct number. Only 2 people did, myself and Chad Goldfarb, so we each get a new Ipod. Thank you for coming, now time for speeches."

See Chad always knew that they would have eight kids, only because that is how many Sonny wanted and he would give her the world if he could.

**Thanks, I know it sucks I wrote it out of bordem. Oh yes you are disowned now I sold you back to your families.**


	4. The Weird Bubbly One

I do not own Sonny With A Chance...Yet

This is by Grady

I hope You Like

His Little Girl Will Be Up Later(Age 16-Driving, 18-Graduation, 20-marriage, 22- baby{list for the 4 chaps})

They say that I am the 'weird, bubbly, blonde random that can never get a girl', but why? Zora is weirder, Sonny is bubblier, Tawni is blonder, and Nico has ten times as many failed attempts to get a girl than me.(()) So why do people call me that? Why can't they just say the fat one? That is a better title for me. If they just called me that I would have no problem what so ever replying. If they called me that they would be speaking the truth cause I am not weird it is a way to hide emotion, I am not bubbly I just need to pretend I am happy so no one will know that I cry myself to sleep. I am not blonde, I am a light brunette natuarally but I am just I the sun a lot which makes it blond(Orlando and LA are very sunny places) and if your saying blonde as in stupidity, then, well you do not know about my 4.0 gpa I hide from everyone. I am a random that is true but I can get a girl. I have had her for a while but we never tell anyone because if it got out it would ruin every thing. The girl is Tawni. We have been dating for as long as I have been here. We date others sometimes but in the end it is always me and her and that is how it should be. She knows I am depressed and she is the one who got me to go to a theopist which isn't working very well, but if it isi for Tawni I would be anything. So if you see a Fat random who looks blonde ,bubbly , weird and seems like he can't get a girl, stop and talk to him cause you may learn a thing or two about Grady Mitchell you never thought you could.

AND

CUT

okay so that was a short one shot i wrote when i was bored.

Cheer me up

Review

Don't fave

I like reviews

And Critism

cause that is good for a person

Okay

I

Like you guys

BYE


	5. Silent

**Okay I am having fun time being alone this morning and decided to write a one-shot and MAYBE a chapter of his little girl so here is this one shot based a little on a true event of my friend that I got to witness.**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance...But I do own Blake and Kara**

Sonny's POV

I walked into Condor Studios mad at everyone in there, I was tired of being the one that got everyone's crap taking off of them and put on to me. So I quit talking to them. Which is okay I guess, I do have the exception of Blake and Kara cause they know me very well, better than anyone, _except Chad_, My brain tells me "Just shut up okay!" I say a little loud as a middle age woman walks by "Not you, I was talking to myself, not that I am crazy or anything," I don't think she believed the last part. I finally get to the set of _So Random!_ and was getting orders from the rest of the cast almost as soon as I walked throught the door.

"Sonny, will you fetch my Coach Purse"

"Sonny will you hold my new mouse while I try to find the dead one"

"Sonny will you help me with my project"

"Sonny, will you help me with our project"

I am happy to tell you I did none of these things and just sat one the couch in turned on a old episode of _Girly Cow_ and everyone of them looked like I had just said the I was married and having Chad Dylan Coopers baby _but you do want to_ my brain says again, if someone weren't in the room i would so totally yell at it.

"Sonny are you feeling okay." Asked Grady

"Sonny I told you to do something NOW DO IT" said Tawni, who might have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Sun Knee" Says Zora finally talking like a 12 year old and not like a 30 year old.

I just ignore them. They can not expect me to be their slave, I had to get away from them, so I walked into the hall where none other than _The greatest actor of our geration, and star of tv's #1 tween drama Chad Dylan Cooper_was.

"Morning Sonny" I stopped but didn't reply cause I wasn't going to.

"Sonny you-hoo" He says waving his _**Tween Weekly**_ to close to my face.

" Sonny, did that hit you," he ask, "Oh my word please tell me that didn't hit you" he goes on. Okay this was funny." I am going to go with that it hit you," "Sonny, I am sorry I didn't mean to"

then Kara walked by " Kara, will you please explain to Chad Dylan Cooper here that I am NOT talking to anyone at our studio's today besides my two people"

"Yeah, Chad , What she said" Kara replied.((A.N End of real life story))

"Sonny why aren't you talking to anyone today, I mean I get the whole not talking to the _RANDOMS_ you work with but me, come on it's me Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of you generation" he says with pleading eyes. Thank goodness Blake walk by, Blake was a actor of a sitcom where he plays a teen with multipul personalitys, this will be fun.

I bring my lips to Blakes ears and tell him "Blake, tell Chad I am not going to talk to him just because he wants me to he is going to have to earn it."

Blake in his best Sonny Munroe way says "I am not going to talk to you you selfish jerk, If you even want a word out of me you are going to have to earn it." then with a Blake voice "Chad I recommend you kiss her and tell her how you really feel" and he walks off.

So Chad did what he was told and kissed me, and I felt fireworks, I never believed in those things but here I was feeling them at a high voltage. We broke away after a few minutes.

"So will you talk to me now," He ask.

"No," I say.

"Fine" I smiled

"Fine" I reply

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?" he ask

"Oh we are so Good"

I say and walk away with three people to talk to.


	6. The Purple Toilet

**THE PURPLE TOILET. YES, THE PURPLE TOILET.**

**BY ALLIE**

**WHO DOES NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE  
NOR DOES SHE OWN A PURPLE TOILET  
BUT SHE COULD SOMEDAY.**

**SUMMERY: PEOPLE ALWAYS ASK WHY THEY HAVE A PURPLE TOILET**

(SHIZZ I AM IN CAPS OH WELL)

It was Friday afternoon and all Sonny wanted was to do was to take a long warm bath. She walked into the bathroom and ran the water of her spa tube. Turning her head she saw 'it'. It being the purple toilet. It stood out but some how blended in. The room was purple and the decor was a lavender, but they only did this because of the toilet. Oh that toilet brings back memories of the summer her and Chad got married. No one but those two new the story behind the toilet, not even their three kids. The story all starts the day they arrived home from Rome.

*_FLASH BACK*_

"Chad, Stop." Sonny whines. "Chad STOP" she repeat. "CHAD DYLAN COPPER STOP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU HAD PLASTIC SURGERY," she gives a try at that one because she knows that if any one knew about the plastic surgery they would know about the 'rash'.

"Okay anything for you Allison Rose Cooper." he says kissing her lightly and giving up tickling her.

"Anything?" she questions and Chad was already regretting saying that.

"Anything," He says.

"Then lets go to the flea market." she says

"And what? Buy things people have already used."

"NO Chad we don't have to buy anything if you do, besides we were just in Rome" she compremises.

So the headed down to the indoor flea market on the good side of town. It was huge and indoors. Her and Chad walked around hand and hand when they came by something a little weird.

"Chad, what in THE world are those" she says pointing to a strange group of toilets. They were in a array of colors. Some where even mulicolored.

"Toliets." He says in a way that makes it seem so obvious.

"I know, Chad we should get one"

"Why?" he questions me.

"Who else will have a colored toilet our age?" Sonny ask him

"Um..no one"

"EXACTLY and you said you do anything for me," She answered.

" Okay which one?" he says

"The Blue one"

"NO the red one"

"The purple one cause blue and red make purple"

"Fine" He says even though they are married and in their twenty they still have there little fights.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good"

"Oh we are so good."

*_END OF FLASHBACK_ *

She finally comes back to earth when she notices the water was about to over flow.

That toliet brings back memories from when her and Chad were so naïve, so in love, Oh who am I kidding even their kids can't stand being in public with them, because they act more like teenagers then they do. She finally hops in the bath and remembers the week in Rome when someone climbs into the tub with her.I know one thing. There will be NO sleep tonight.

**RAWR. So how did you like it? Reviews? I love you? Not really. MMKay bye.**


	7. Cause Your My Brother

**Okay I am depressed right now so I need to write my feelings so I thought what Sonny with a Chance character do I realate to then It came to me, Grady. We are both over weight, and never had a other person to love, and have a brother who just so here is a story about how I feel.**

**I am b r o k e n **

**I have be told many times that **

**I am am not worth a **

**second of anyones time**

**but I was tought that**

**by you**

**the person who is supposed to **

**show me how to l i v e**

**when you only drive me to **

**s u i c i d e**

**the only reason I haven't **

**is because with me gone**

**you will only find someone else**

**to hurt**

**and I do not want to **

**put that on a person**

**no one should have to be called**

**fat**

**when they know it**

**no one should have to be called**

**gay**

**cause they have no confidence**

**in telling people how they feel**

**but then again I have to be told that**

**then again I have to be hurt**

**I have to spend **

**HOURS**

**in my room crying**

**because of you**

**I really wish we could be**

**d i f f e r e n t **

**or you had to live in my shoes**

**cause maybe if you did**

**you would see**

**that it is not easy**

**so I put a fake smile on my face**

**to make sure no one can see through **

**the g l a s s **

**that is shatted**

**I hide behind the funny**

**so no one sees the hurt**

**that lingers in my eyes**

**I will be strong for myself**

**I might be your punching bag**

**put I am **

**N o t**

**a piece of trash**

**so please just stop **

**okay?**

**Grant is it really that hard**

**all you have to do **

**is look in my eyes**

**which is probably harder **

**than lifting a 1000 pund weight**

**cause then you might have to**

**feel a few new feelings**

**like **

**compasion**

**hurt**

**and **

**angst**

**toward me anyway**

**because only God knows why**

**you are my brother**

**and only god knows why**

**after all the shit you do**

**that I still love you**

**MMKAY thanks night night**


End file.
